


The Maze Titans

by PrezKoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Attack on Titan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, we call them Titans," Newt says. </p><p>--- </p><p>Attack on Titan AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had after watching the Maze Runner film. As always, not sure if I'll continue so have just labelled it as a one-shot for now. :)

"Okay calm calm calm calm calm," Gally says, blocking Thomas's way to the door. 

Thomas tries edging this way and that, but the other boys surrounds him. He takes a shaky breath. "You can't keep me here," he insists. 

"I can't let you leave," Alby snaps back. 

"We should get away from the door," Newt adds, one hand tentatively reaching out. Thomas steps away from him. 

"Why?" Thomas is about to ask. But he stops short. A loud  _thump thump thump_  is shaking the ground, getting steadily louder. 

One glance at the other boys, Thomas can only find fear in all their faces. A stillness takes hold of the entire group as they stare into the Maze. 

Thomas turns toward the doors and sees an impossible sight. A large humanoid figure, about 6 meters tall, rounds a corner of the maze and runs towards them. 

"Titan!" Gally yells, dashing away. 

Someone tugs on Thomas's arm, dragging him from the door, along the side of the walls. 

The giant barrels into the Glade, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Thomas feels fear take hold of him, and he runs, runs along the wall where Alby is guiding him. 

"What is that?" Thomas yells. 

Alby shushes him. 

The giant slows to a stop a couple of paces from the elevator box, and looks around him curiously, as if deciding who it wants to squash first. It glances at where Thomas and Alby are standing, looks past them, then suddenly snaps it attention back and stares at Thomas. 

It gives a loud roar, and steps towards them. 

Before it so much as walks half a meter, a metallic string shoots through its neck. 

From his place by the wall, Thomas can see that the metallic string is attached to the strange device all the boys wears. But that thought quickly leaves his mind, because the giant immediately gives a loud battle cry, and swings his body round and round. 

The metal string detaches from the giant and the boy drops to the floor. 

Not that giant register any of this. It simply continues to scream and swing round and round. Then, as if remembering its original purpose, turns towards Thomas and runs straight towards him. 

"It's coming this way," Newt says urgently, glancing at Thomas even as he speaks to Alby. "Thomas doesn't have a gear." 

"We'll carry him," Alby replies, finally letting go of Thomas's wrist. "It's only a 6 meter class, we can go up the wall." Then, Alby turns to him. "You need to trust us. And hold still." 

Before Thomas has a chance to ask him what he means, Alby scoops him up. 

"Wha-hey!" Thomas yells. 

Then the two of them are suddenly soaring through the air. 

"3D Manoeuvre gears," Newt explains, apparently taking pity on him. He gestures to the strange device around his hips and lower back. "Our only real defence. You'll learn how to use one soon enough." 

The giant slams into the wall below them, hands reaching up and grabbing at the nearest boys. But everyone is high enough to avoid it without effort. 

"Keep its attention!" Alby calls out to the 5 others who are on the wall with them. "Don't let it look away." 

Thomas doesn't understand why Alby wants to keep the giant naked person focusing on them. But then he notices the two runners from earlier edging closer. 

"Hey, stupid! Over here!" one of the boys beside Newt yells. He appears to be holding two long blades in his hands. 

The giant turns to the boy and makes another swipe, but he's too far up the wall to be affected. 

Below them on the ground, the Runners take a running leap. Two grappling hooks attaches to its body. The giant jumps away from the wall and starts spinning around again. Large hands grabs at the Runners as if trying to catch flies. 

Amazingly, they both manages to hang on at first, moving through the air with fluid flexibility. The giant roars and runs into the wall again. 

One of the Runners detaches and roll along the ground, getting back up quickly and running out of the way of the giant's stomping feet. 

The other Runner is not so lucky. A fleshy palm swats him from the air and catches hold. 

"Ben!" 

The boy in the giant's fist, the one Thomas assumes must be Ben, struggles in vain. "No," he screams, as the giant opens its mouth. "No! Help!"  

Newt, along with a few of the other boys, drops from the wall and frantically runs down the side of it, but Thomas can see they won't make it in time. 

On the ground, the first Runner jumps again, zooming forward with his gear, blades glinting in the sunlight. 

The giant places Ben in its mouth. Large teeth crushes down. Just as the first Runner cuts into the nape of its neck. 

Thomas suddenly really needs to puke. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's just something about the Maze Runner boys wearing 3D Manoeuvre gear that makes me happy...
> 
> As for the writing, don't think I particularly portrayed the pace all that well. Not to mention that writing in present tense is surprisingly hard!
> 
> Figured I'd post it anyway. Learning curve and all that. Gotta keep writing~


End file.
